Pages of my Life
by Azurean
Summary: Fukuzawa Yumi was just a normal first year student at Lillian but her world has been upside down after she met Ogasawara Sachiko the star of Lillian.  Ogasawara Sachiko was the well known ice princess but everything has change after she met Fukuzawa Yumi.
1. And so they meet

**A/N: **The only thing I could say for this story is please review...

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**I**

**And so they meet...  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a sunny morning and a very good start to a new day to school but not for Fukuzawa Yumi a first year student at Lillian Girls High School, who woke up late and now rushing to wear her uniform, after putting on her uniform she faces the mirror and comb her shoulder length brown hair and tied it in pigtails then left her room in a rush when she heard the door bell rings.

When she opened the front door of her house a girl with same height as her with shoulder length black hair and a pair of black eyes with glasses was standing outside, it was Takeshima Tsutako her friend and classmate.

"You woke up late again didn't you?" Tsutako asked teasingly and gives her strawberry milk in can and she took it with enthusiasm.

"Thank you" she said happily and opens the can.

"I thought that you might need one this morning so I bought one on my way here" Tsutako said as they walk together towards the bus stop and luckily for them the bus has just arrive, and before they boarded the bus she drunk all the remaining contents of the can and throw it to the nearest trash can.

It took them thirty minutes before they reach the M station where they have to ride another bus that would go around Lillian Girls High School.

After one more hour of ride they reach the bus stop near the school and from there they have to walk towards the school gate where a girl with short black hair and brown eyes was waiting for them it was Yamaguchi Mami their friend and classmate too.

"Good morning Mami!" Tsutako greeted the girl with a smile and the girl smiled back at them.

"Good morning Tsutako" the girl greeted back and look at her "and Yumi"

"Ah good morning Mami" she said with a yawn and Tsutako nudge her in the arm.

"Your manners Yumi" Tsutako whispered and Mami laughs.

"You didn't have enough sleep again?" Mami asked Yumi.

"You could say that" Yumi answered with a shrug "I'm not used to waking up early yet"

"It's been two weeks already since the class started and you're not used to it yet?" Tsutako asked in disbelief.

"It's hard for me to wake up in the morning you know" Yumi answered and glance behind her curiously when the other students became quiet and there she saw the beautiful and tall girl with sharp blue eyes and long black straight hair that has been slightly move by the wind and her cheeks that has been touch by the morning sun was now a little bit reddish that made her more beautiful.

The girl was Ogasawara Sachiko the Rosa Chinensis en bouton and the most popular and beautiful student in Lillian, and as she walks towards the school building she was greeted by the students while looking at her with admiration.

But Yumi noticed something else in Ogasawara Sachiko as she returns the greetings and the smiles of the students Ogasawara Sachiko's smile doesn't reaches her eyes that confuses Yumi and watch the girl as she passes them by.

"She's really beautiful" Tsutako whispered while pressing her camera capturing the beauty of a goddess but Yumi didn't say anything.

"I heard that she doesn't have a petit soeur yet" Mami added.

Soeur (sister) was the term used by all the students of Lillian Girls High School for the person they chose to be with them at all times and treated each other as a friend and family, this tradition has been passed down since the day that the school was built and all of the students abide it without hesitations.

"Really?" Yumi asked surprised and Mami nodded.

"Come to think of it you don't have an onee-sama yet" Tsutako voice out in wonder and Mami nodded her agreement because the two girls in front of her has onee-samas already Tsutako was taken by the Photography club captain which is a third year student while Mami was chosen by a second year student and one of the members of the Newspaper club.

"And your point?" Yumi asked one eye brow raise.

"It's just weird" Tsutako answered and shook her head.

"Stop thinking about it because it will only make us late for our class" Yumi said and walks ahead her friends.

"Tsutako, Yumi is right stop thinking about it because we will be late" Mami said and followed Yumi leaving Tsutako with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Yumi was on her way to the Photography clubroom to meet up with Tsutako but instead of reaching the clubroom she ended up behind the school's gymnasium _"I'm lost"_ she thought with a sigh and look around but to her dismay she didn't saw any sign that would guide her to the photography club nor someone that would show her the way.

"Is something wrong?" a soft voice of a girl asked behind her that made Yumi jump in surprise and turn around to face the person.

"Don't you ever..." but Yumi wasn't able to finish her words when she recognizes the person now standing in front of her, it was none other than Ogasawara Sachiko the Rosa chinensis en buoton.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you like that" Sachiko sama said apologetically.

"It's... umm... it's alright" Yumi said stammering and composes her breathing until it became normal again "just don't surprise me like that" she added and Sachiko sama nodded.

"I may sound redundant but is something wrong you look lost?"

"Yes, I'm lost" Yumi answered without any hesitations "I'm looking for the photography club to meet my friend but I ended up here"

"You're a first year?"

"Yes"

"No wonder you got lost in this school" Sachiko sama said with a soft laugh that made her frown and Sachiko sama interpreted it that she was offended "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it only reminds me when I was a first year like you and got lost here in this place too" Sachiko sama explained that surprises her.

"Did anyone appear to help you around?"Yumi asked curiously but Sachiko sama shook her head.

"I retraced my steps back into the school lobby and from there I look for a school map" Sachiko sama answered that made her smile.

"If it isn't too much could you please show me the way to the photography club?"

"Of course" Sachiko sama answered and lead the way to the photography club, when they reach the club she thank the girl.

"Thank you for the help Rosa Chinensis en bouton!" Yumi said sincerely.

"You know who I am?" Sachiko sama asked surprised.

"Umm... how should I say it... you see most of the students of this school admires you and I've seen you many times before and everyone knows who you are" Yumi explained in a rush.

"I see" Sachiko sama said without smiling that scares Yumi because Sachiko sama's blue eyes became fierce.

_"Is she mad?"_ Yumi thought and avoided Sachiko sama's fierce blue eyes but she look back when Sachiko sama spoke again.

"Are you one of those students?" Sachiko sama asked almost in a whisper and Yumi saw the changes in Sachiko sama's eyes, this time she saw sadness in that beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you mean Rosa Chinensis en bouton?"

"Are you one of those students that admire me?"

Yumi shook her head before she answered.

"I don't think so because I've only started attending this school for two weeks now and I'm still adjusting myself to my new surroundings and I... I really don't know you except for your name and looks and your position in this school" Yumi answered with a smile "and I don't admire people just because of their looks or their standings in life, I admire people for who they are and what they are"

Sachiko sama look at the girl's brown eyes as she listens to her words and she saw honesty and kindness in it that she never saw before to anyone "You're so kind" she said but the girl shook her head.

"I'm just being honest" the girl said.

"What's your name?"

"My name?

"Uhuh"

"It's Fukuzawa Yumi"

"Fukuzawa Yumi" Sachiko sama repeated in a whisper "I'll be sure to remember it" she said with a smile and left Yumi in front of the photography clubroom.

Yumi watches Sachiko sama walks away and when the girl was no longer in sight she entered the clubroom of the photography club and found her friend.

The next day Yumi was walking alone towards the school's lobby since Tsutako has to make a detour to the photography club to meet her onee-sama while Mami wasn't in sight when she and Tsutako reaches the school gate earlier and they decided to go ahead of their friend, but when she's half the way to the school's lobby someone called her name.

"Yumi" a soft voice of a girl called out that froze her for a second and when she glance back she was met by a beautiful blue eyes "good morning Yumi" the girl said with a smile and this time she could see that it reaches the girl's beautiful eyes.

"Ah good morning too Rosa Chinensis en buoton" Yumi answered and turned around quickly to meet the girl, Sachiko sama stops in front of her and leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"You know you could call me by my given name" Sachiko sama whispered that surprises her and step back and when she look around she saw that the other students who are also on their way to their classes stop and watch the two of them curiously.

"But that would be a disrespectful to you" Yumi said and look on to the ground.

"If it's you I don't view it as disrespecting me"

"But still..." Yumi tried to protest and look back at the girl but Sachiko sama silence her by raising one of her hands "alright Sachiko sama" she said shyly.

"See it's not that hard" Sachiko sama said with a smile and offered her hand to Yumi that surprises the girl again.

"Eh?"

"Let's walk together to the school"

"I can't" Yumi answered in a whisper but loud enough for Sachiko sama to hear.

"Why not?" Sachiko sama asked confused but didn't lower her hand.

"Everyone is watching"

"So?" Sachiko sama asked more confused that made Yumi sigh.

_"How can she be so dense?"_ Yumi thought and took Sachiko sama's hand that surprises her because Sachiko sama's hand has a warm feeling that envelops her and felt at ease _"how comforting" _she thought and hold it tightly that made Sachiko sama glance at her as Sachiko sama lead her to the school _"I don't want to let go of this hand" _thinking those words Yumi realizes something that made her smile that Sachiko sama saw but didn't say anything.

When they reaches the school lobby Sachiko sama let go of Yumi's hand and face the girl "thank you for walking with me" Sachiko sama said because she doesn't know what to say and it's the first time that it happens to her, Yumi in response let out a soft laugh that made her giggle because the girl's laugh was so cute.

"You don't have to thank me for that Sachiko sama" Yumi said.

"You're right" Sachiko sama said and about to say something but stops when some students pass them.

"I should get going now I still have a cleaning duty" Yumi said and even though she doesn't want the girl to go yet she has no choice but to nod.

"You're right I also have to attend a meeting with the student council members" Sachiko sama said and Yumi excuses herself and left her _"that girl is something" _Sachiko thought as she walks towards the Rose Mansion where the student council room was located, when she reaches the door to the Yamayurikai she didn't knock and just opened the door and four pairs of eyes glance at her with interest and curiosity as she entered the room but Sachiko ignores the stares and sits next to her onee-sama, a girl with short black hair and a stunning beauty Mizuno Youko the current Rosa Chinensis.

"Did something good happens to you?" Youko sama whispered to her petit soeur.

* * *

A/N: Let me clear some things first... in this story the Lillian Middle School doesn't exist and I'm only focusing on their high school life.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^


	2. Rosa chinensis acting strange?

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait but it took me a day to think on what to write for chapter two..hehe

And I rested yesterday since it's my day off, so basically I've been sleeping all day.

So again happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**II**

**The Rosa Chinensis en bouton acting strange?**

**

* * *

**

"It's nothing onee-sama, don't mind me" Sachiko answered to her onee-sama and smiled mysteriously "let's just proceed with today's meeting"

"_She's hiding something" _Youko thought and watch Sachiko from the corner of her eyes _"but you can't hide it from me that long Sachiko" _

The current members of Yamayurikai or also known as the student council was composed of seven people and divided into three groups/family of roses which are the red (Rosa Chinensis), white (Rosa Gigantea) and yellow (Rosa Feotida), this three are the names of the heads of each of the family and if it is compared to a regular student council they're called the presidents.

"Since everyone was here we could now begin today's meeting" Mizuno Youko a third year student aka Rosa Chinensis said while looking around, she's a lady with the traditional beauty of a Japanese doll with black hair and black eyes, Youko was calm and reserved, but usually with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm... so what's the meeting all about by the way?" Satou Sei a third year student aka Rosa Gigantea asked, a lady with American beauty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she's loud, and rough-around-the-edges, loves doing what she can to push other peoples' buttons.

"It's about the welcoming ceremony for the first years don't tell me that you've forgotten about it again?" Torii Eriko a third year student aka Rosa Feotida asked, a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes, she's almost good at everything she does but also enigmatic and eccentric and with a large fore head that Satou Sei always made fun of.

"Onee-sama, how could you forget about it I've reminded you about it yesterday before we separated?" Todo Shimako aka Rosa Gigantea en bouton asked, she was Satou Sei's petite soeur, the prim and proper and a very beautiful person among the Yamayurikai with shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes and a first year student.

"Well that's Rosa Gigantea for you" Hasekura Rei aka Rosa Feotida en bouton said, Torii Eriko's petite soeur, who appears very tomboyish and 'bishōnen' on the outside but is in fact quite gentle, she's in her second year.

"I think Rosa Gigantea doesn't usually pays attention to the meetings" Shimazu Yoshino said, Hasekura Rei's petite soeur, a very independent and in some ways tomboyish, despite her sickly status and feminine appearance, she's also a first year like Todo Shimako.

"Hey! Why is it everyone focusing the topic at me?" Sei reacted and raises both of her hands in protest and glance at Youko who looks away "Youko?" Sei called out in a singsong voice.

"It's your fault Sei not mine so deal with it" Youko answered.

"Enough with the nonsensical talk please and let's proceed with the meeting" Ogasawara Sachiko aka Rosa Chinensis en buoton said patiently but her brows were starting to twitch in irritation and impatience, she's the prim and elegant princess of the Ogasawara and the most popular student in Lillian.

"Oopss! It looks like Sachiko was in a hurry today" Sei teased.

"That's enough Sei" Youko said calmly and give Sei a warning look before Sachiko could react and say anything, because if she doesn't put it to an early end Sei and Sachiko would only end up fighting.

And to everyone's bewilderment Sachiko didn't protest which is very unusual, but nobody voices out their opinions.

After one hour, the meeting has ended and Sachiko stood from her chair and took her bag "excuse me but I'm in a hurry because I still need to go to the library" Sachiko said and left the room without waiting for any responses.

Sei looks at Youko after the door has closed behind Sachiko.

"Sachiko was acting a little bit different today, did you notice?"

"I did" Youko answered.

"Maybe she's in love?" Eriko suggested and both Youko and Sei shook their heads.

"Doubt that" Youko and Sei answered in unison.

"Do you know anything Rei?" Youko asked.

"I have no idea either"

"Hmm... that would be interesting, I wonder what happened to the ice princess to have such good mood today?" Sei asked in wonder.

"Sei, could you please stop calling my petite soeur with names?"

"I can't help it since that's the way she is"

"I know but just stop alright?"

"Fine"

-o-

Yumi was now sitting in her chair when her friend Mami appeared at the door of their classroom panting.

"Is something wrong Mami?" Yumi asked frowning while looking at her friend who rushes inside and stood in front of her table.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you knew Rosa Chinensis en bouton" Mami said in a low voice to avoid being heard by their classmates and Yumi's eyes became wide in surprised "I knew it!" Mami exclaimed that made their classmates glance at them.

"Ssshhh... quiet, I'll tell you about it later" Yumi said when the bell rings indicating that it's time for their class.

-o-

Lunch break...

Yumi took out her lunch from her bag when Tsutako and Mami gathered around her carrying their own lunches while looking down at her impatiently.

"What?" Yumi asked confused and puts her lunch on top of her table.

"Mami told me about it" Tsutako answered that made Yumi frown "about you and Rosa chinensis en bouton" Tsutako whispered.

"I see" Yumi said calmly "and I assume that the two of you couldn't wait any longer to hear about it?" Yumi asked with a mischievous smile to tease her friends but Tsutako and Mami just nodded ignoring her smile.

Yumi sighs and look around inside the classroom before looking back at her friends bored.

"Can't the two of you wait until the end of class this afternoon?"

"No!" Mami answered impatiently but in a low voice and grab Yumi's hand "you're going to tell us about it now"

"But we only have a short time break for lunch" Yumi protested.

"I don't care" Mami answered and drag Yumi out of their classroom while Tsutako carried Yumi's lunch and followed them.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The newspaper club"

"Why there?"

"To have our privacy"

"I don't think we will have our privacy there since according to your stories the other members of newspaper club were spending much of their time there specially during lunch break, right?"

"Don't worry the clubroom was empty today, since the other members were out somewhere looking for a scoop but just in case I will put a sign outside" Mami answered.

When the three of them reaches the clubroom Mami was right that nobody was inside and after they entered the room Mami hang a sign of **Don't Disturb** outside and lock the door before facing them "now, no one will disturb us" Mami said with a satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

Yumi shook her head and took a seat next to Tsutako while Mami sitted herself in front of them across the table.

"So where do you want me to start?" Yumi asked and opened her lunch box.

"From the very beginning on how and when did you meet Rosa chinensis en bouton?"

"Let's see" Yumi answered in wonder then smiled at her friends "it happened yesterday when I'm on my way to meet Tsutako on her clubroom but I got lost and ended up behind the school gymnasium then Sachiko sama appeared and asked me if I'm lost then I answered yes and she helped me" Yumi explained and started eating her lunch when she notice that Tsutako and Mami were still looking at her as if waiting for her to continue, with a sigh Yumi puts down her chopsticks "that's it"

"That's it?" Mami and Tsutako asked in unison confused.

"Yes, that's what happened between me and Sachiko sama yesterday"

"But that doesn't explain why you and Rosa chinensis en bouton acted so friendly on each other this morning" Mami said.

"Then tell me is there a rule in this school that I am not allowed to act friendly with Sachiko sama or Sachiko sama to me?" Yumi asked one eyebrow raise.

"There's none of course!"

"See? So there is nothing wrong if we acted friendly on each other right?"

"True but it's still weird"

"Weird?"

"I think what Mami was trying to say is that why Rosa chinensis en bouton the star of Lillian would pay attention to a regular first year like you that she coincidentally meet and helped" Tsutako interjected but Yumi frowns not getting Tsutako's point of view.

"Ummm... Tsutako, could you please elaborate your words a little bit because I'm not that good in analyzing ones thought"

"What I'm trying to say is why would Rosa chinensis en bouton acts friendly with you if she only helped you once unless there's something else that had happened between the two of you and you're hiding it from us"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know the reason either if why she's acting so friendly with me this morning because I myself was confused about it"

"But maybe she finds you interesting?" Mami suggested raising her hand holding a chopstick in front of Yumi's face to make a point.

"Interesting huh?" Yumi whispered while staring silently at her lunch.

"That could be true too because according to the rumors I've heard about Rosa chinensis en bouton she doesn't really pays much attention to other students, so basically it's a big mystery that she acts friendly towards you unless you did something yesterday that caught her attention" Tsutako said.

"I don't know because as far as I could remember I didn't do anything stupid or idiotic act in front of her just to get her attention" Yumi replied and the three of them sighs.

-o-

After class that afternoon Yumi walks alone towards the school gate of Lillian since Tsutako and Mami wasn't able to accompany her on her way home since her two friends still needs to attend some club activities and when Yumi reaches the statue of Maria sama she stops in front of it and puts her hand together and say a little prayer, and when she opened her eyes again she was surprised to see Ogasawara Sachiko standing next to her.

"Gonkigenyo Sachiko sama!" Yumi said when Sachiko glances at her.

"Gonkigenyo Yumi" Sachiko replied with a perfect smile the way a lady does, that leaves Yumi gaping "on your way home now?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi composed herself before answering politely "yes"

"You seem to be alone?" Yumi nodded "then we could walk to the school's gate together, if you'd like?"

"Of course" Yumi answered happily and the two of them walks slowly to the school's gate without noticing the three people watching them from a far with interest.

-o-

"That's pretty interesting for Sachiko to be smiling like that to a girl" Sei said and looks at Youko who was silent.

The three heads of the Yamayurikai namely Youko, Sei and Eriko followed Sachiko around secretly right after their meeting that afternoon since Sachiko was acting differently ever since that morning she arrived at school.

"That girl if I'm not mistaken was a first year" Eriko said.

"A first year huh? Do you have a name?" Sei asked maliciously but Youko shot her a warning look.

"Don't you ever dare meddle on Sachiko's affair Sei, I'm warning you"

"Alright! Alright!" Sei said raising both of her hands "you're scary"

"Youko was right Sei it will be more interesting just to watch than meddle on someone else's affair" Eriko said.

"Really Eriko but knowing you I doubt if you're just going to stand at the corner and watch" Sei said.

"Ah, don't worry Sei I love watching other people specially if they're interesting like Sachiko"

"That's enough both of you" Youko said.

And the three of them watches the two girls walk away.

"_This will be pretty interesting to watch, I hope you entertains me well Sachiko" _Eriko thought with a smirk on her face.

"_I will have my ways in this Youko, even if you're against it" _Sei thought and smiled maliciously.

"_I wonder when Sachiko met that girl and why she's keeping it a secret from me" _Youko thought in wonder.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter two was done and I don't know when am I able to update this again...

so I ask you to have patience...hehehe

I hope you enjoy and good night!


	3. The Day of Uneasiness

**A/N: **Ah... how long has it been since the last time I updated this story, well my answer is I don't know..hehehe

Anyway I apologize for the long wait but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story.

But I asked you to please bear with me.. ^_^

Happy reading!

* * *

**III**

**The Day of Uneasiness**

**

* * *

**

Yumi yawn as she walks towards the Lillian's school gate when someone walks beside her and when she turn her gaze to see if who it was she stops on her track because the person who was walking beside her was none other than Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei one of the heads of the Yamayurikai.

"Gonkigenyo Rosa Gigantea" Yumi said politely.

Rosa Gigantea stops on her track and faces her with a mysterious smile.

"Gonkigenyo" Sei replied while looking at the girl's brown eyes _"this girl has a pair of honest eyes" _Sei thought.

After getting off the bus Sei saw the girl who was with Sachiko the other day, so she walks beside the girl intentionally to try and have a friendly conversation but after seeing the girl's eyes she change her mind and a smirk was formed on her lips when she saw another girl coming behind the girl, it was Ogasawara Sachiko _"I wonder how will Sachiko act if I try flirting with this girl?" _Sei thought as she watches Sachiko's brow twitch until it became a frown that made Sei smile broadly.

"Gonkigenyo Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko said in a stern and cold voice after stopping behind the girl who wince then step back.

"Good morning Sachiko" Sei said mischievously "it looks like you woke up at the wrong side of your bed this morning" Sei said grinning.

Sachiko's blue eyes became fierce while looking straight at Sei "It's none of your business if how I wake up in the morning Rosa Gigantea"

"I thought your blood pressure was low in the morning but it looks like it's not" Sei said teasingly ignoring Sachiko's fierce eyes.

Sachiko closed her fist in anger then breath slowly before looking at Sei and calm herself _"I'm not going to lose to you Rosa Gigantea" _Sachiko thought as she watch Yumi from the corner of her eyes who was watching them in bewilderment _"not in front of Yumi" _

"_She's controlling herself"_ Sei thought while watching Sachiko's blue eyes _"but how long can you hold your temper Sachiko?"_

"_What on earth is going on here?"_ Yumi asked herself confused as she watch the two famous members of the Yamayurikai exchange words in front of her _"think Yumi, think, you have to get away from here now" _Yumi thought desperately as she look around trying to find a way on how she could escape her current situation.

But before she could figure out a solution another member of the Yamayurikai appeared and this time it was Ogasawara Sachiko's own onee-sama, the most fearsome rose Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko.

"Gonkigenyo onee-sama" Sachiko greeted the new arrived Mizuno Youko.

"Gonkigenyo Sachiko" Rosa Chinensis replied and looks at her.

"Gonkigenyo Rosa Chinensis" Yumi said politely _"now what?" _Yumi's mind screams.

"Gonkigenyo" Youko answered and observe the first year standing in front of her until she finally recognizes the girl, it was the girl they saw with Sachiko the other day _"I wonder what does Sachiko see's in this girl?" _Youko thought and glance at Sei who was smiling mischievously then turn her gaze to Sachiko who was silent "Sei, why don't we go ahead now to the rose mansion?" Youko asked with a threatening smile.

At first Sei frowns but when she saw Youko's scary smile she nodded without a word and the two of them left Sachiko and the unknown first year.

"I told you not to meddle on Sachiko's affair" Youko whispered to Sei as they walk away.

"I didn't" Sei said defending herself.

"Then what's with Sachiko's attitude?"

"I don't know"

"I'm warning you Sei, if I caught you again meddling on my petite soeur's affair I will become your enemy"

"Well aren't you curious if who was that first year? Or what was Sachiko thinking right now?"

"I am but I will leave it up to her"

"Oh come on Youko! I know that you wanted to know if what that girl's role in Sachiko's life was"

"I do of course but I'll wait for Sachiko to tell me herself"

"Coward!" Sei hissed and left Youko behind.

"I am not!" Youko answered closed fist and with a scowl on her face.

"Yes you are!" Sei shouted ignoring the other students who are now looking at them.

"_I will surely get you with this Sei!" _Youko's mind screams as her face turn red in embarrassment and followed Sei ignoring the stares.

-o-

Yumi watch as the two heads of the Yamayurikai left her and Sachiko _"what was that all about?" _Yumi thought and look at Sachiko who was now smiling at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that"

"It's alright" Yumi replied with a smile and started walking again towards the school along with Sachiko.

"Yumi..." Sachiko called out in a low voice.

"Yes?" Yumi asked without looking at Sachiko.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course as long that it's within my power" Yumi answered without hesitation.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"I am, why?"

"I was wondering if you could come at the rose mansion after class"

Yumi stops on her tracks again after hearing what Sachiko had said _"did I hear it wrong?" _Yumi thought and look at Sachiko who was standing in front of her "pardon?"

"I asked if you could come to the rose mansion after class"

"Oh!" Yumi reacted frowning then stared at the ground in wonder.

"Can you?" Sachiko asked.

"I could but why would you want me to come at the rose mansion?" Yumi asked looking up at Sachiko.

"I want you to meet personally all the members of the Yamayurikai"

"You want me to what?" Yumi exclaimed that made Sachiko's eyes narrowed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to react that way but Sachiko sama I don't see any reason why do I have to meet the members of the Yamayurikai"

"So you're answer was a no then?"

Yumi avoided Sachiko's searching eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright and you're right there's no reason for you to meet them" Sachiko said almost in a whisper but Yumi's sharp ears heard it.

"But I could always pay you a visit at the rose mansion before the start of your meeting" Yumi said happily.

"You will?"

"Yes I promise" Yumi answered raising her right hand to swear that made Sachiko laugh softly.

-o-

"What did you just say?" Mami asked, after Yumi told Mami that she met two f the famous members of the Yamayurikai and that Sachiko invited her to the rose mansion.

"Sachiko sama said that she wanted me to meet personally the members of the Yamayurikai" Yumi answered calmly that made Mami's eyes wide in surprise.

"This is a big scoop Yumi" Mami said excitedly and started writing something on her note book and to Mami's shock Yumi take the note book away from her hand.

"Oh no, you don't"

"Give it back Yumi"

"No and you're not going to write it in the news"

"But..."

"No more buts Mami, you're not going to write about it"

"Fine, so what did you say?"

"I told her that there's no reason for me to meet the members of the Yamayurikai"

Mami stared at Yumi in disbelief.

"Are you dense? Why did you say that?" Mami asked while shaking Yumi vigorously.

Yumi hold Mami's two hands and remove it from her shoulder.

"Stop it! You're making me dizzy" Yumi complained.

"Sorry" Mami said apologetically.

"It's alright"

"Back in the issue why did you answer Rosa chinensis en bouton like that?"

"Like I've said I don't see any reason why would I have to meet the members of the Yamayurikai"

"I think you're wrong about that" Mami said and shook her head that made Yumi frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Rosa chinensis en bouton doesn't have a petite soeur yet right?"

"I do"

"Then there's a big possibility that you're in her list of candidate on becoming her soeur"

"I doubt that"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Rosa chinensis en bouton wasn't the kind of person that would choose her petite soeur in a whim"

"You said it yourself which is at your advantage"

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply?"

"It's how you think Yumi" Mami answered, Yumi's brow twitch which made Mami sighs "alright I'll elaborate this for you to understand" Yumi nodded "you're a lot different from the other first years and if you ask me, I think that's what Rosa chinensis en bouton attracts her to you" Mami explained.

"I still don't get it, how am I different from the others?"

"You might not know this but Yumi you're one of a kind"

"You mean like a deer which are now endangered?" Mami nodded "am I really?" Yumi asked with a chuckle.

"Yes because you're honest and you always follows what your heart tells you even though sometimes you're so dense"

"Ah Mami, I could take the honest and follows what my heart tells as a compliment but I don't think I could accept the word dense, because am not"

"Yes you are sometimes though" Mami said shrugging.

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"Take it back"

"I won't" Mami said and frowns at Yumi "since when did you become temperamental?"

"What?" Yumi asked because she didn't hear clearly what Mami had said when the bell rings.

"It's nothing"

"You said something"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did" Yumi said accusingly.

"Whatever you say Yumi"

-o-

After class Youko went straight to the rose mansion where she found the two first years preparing the tea.

"Gonkigenyo Rosa Chinensis" the two first years greeted her.

"Gonkigenyo Shimako san, Yoshino chan" Youko greeted back and took her seat.

"Would you like to have a tea now?" Shimako asked politely.

"Yes please" after Shimako had served the tea Youko thank the girl and look at them intently "does the two of you know the name Fukuzawa Yumi?" Youko asked.

Fukuzawa Yumi was the mysterious first year that can be seen lately around Sachiko and the only person who has the capability of making the well known ice princess to smile honestly.

And Youko finally got the name from one of her classmates whose soeur was Takeshima Tsutako which is also a close friend of Fukuzawa Yumi.

"She's my classmate" Shimako answered raising her hand.

"Could you tell me what do you know about her?"

Shimako frowns and glance at Yoshino who shrugged.

"Of course" Shimako answered looking back at Youko "Yumi san was the kind of person who always listen on what others opinion first before expressing her own and she's a very supportive friend and..."

"And?"

"She's the most honest person I've met"

"I see, so basically she's a perfect candidate as a petite soeur"

"What do you mean Rosa chinensis?"

"It's nothing" Youko answered and had a sip on her tea "do you know if she already has an onee-sama?" Youko asked after putting down her cup.

"Yumi san doesn't have an onee-sama"

"_Does Sachiko know this?" _Youko thought as she stared down at her tea.

"But I heard that there are some second year students who are targeting Yumi san to become their soeur" Shimako added.

"_If Sachiko was thinking on taking that girl as her petite soeur then it won't going to be easy for her" _Youko thought.

"Rosa chinensis may I know why you're asking this things about Yumi san?"

"It's because of Sachiko" Youko answered.

"Sachiko sama?" Shimako and Yoshino asked in unison.

"I'm sure that the two of you noticed the changes in Sachiko's mood and attitude lately" the two girls nodded "well I think it got something to do with Fukuzawa Yumi and I admit that I don't know how or when and where did Sachiko met Fukuzawa Yumi because Sachiko wasn't telling me anything"

"Are you worried that this girl named Fukuzawa Yumi might be a bad influence to Sachiko sama?" Yoshino asked.

Youko shook her head.

"That's not it I just wanted to know if who was Fukuzawa Yumi is"

"Then if Sachiko sama chooses Yumi san as her petite soeur you would welcome her?" Shimako asked.

"Of course I will besides whoever Sachiko chooses as her petite soeur I would welcome them with open arms" Youko answered and smiled at the two first years.

-o-

Sachiko was preparing to leave the classroom that afternoon to go to the rose mansion when she heard her two classmate's conversation that stops her from what she's doing.

"So I'll ask Mami to bring Yumi san with her this weekend at your house then?" Tsukiyama Minako asked Kanina Shizuka.

Sachiko's movement had slow down upon hearing the girl's name.

"Yes please" Shizuka answered.

"But before I do that could you tell me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Are you planning to take Yumi san as your petite soeur?"

Sachiko holds her breath and waited for Kanina Shizuka to answer.

"I am" Shizuka answered loud and clear "and I'm positive that Yumi was going to accept my rosary" Shizuka added with high confidence.

"Then that would be pretty interesting to watch but when are you planning to ask her to become your soeur?"

"That's a secret" Shizuka answered with a mysterious smile.

"Ha! I will force it out to you one of these days" Mianko warned.

"Then try if you can" Shizuka said and glance at Sachiko "gonkigenyo Sachiko san" Shizuka said and took her bag and left the classroom followed by Minako after saying good bye to Sachiko who didn't answer.

"_Shizuka was planning to take Yumi as her soeur!" _Sachiko's mid scream that made her stood up from her chair and rushes out of the classroom with a definite destination it was Yumi's classroom but when she reaches the room one of Yumi's classmates told her that Yumi has already left, after saying thanks she said goodbye and rushes to the school's lobby still hoping that she might still see Yumi but there was no sign of Yumi anywhere.

Sachiko sighs in disappointment and walks slowly towards the rose mansion.

The next day Sachiko arrived at Lillian thirty minutes early than she usually arrives that morning because she's afraid that she might miss Yumi again and waited near the school gate but Yumi didn't arrive until it was time for her to go to the rose mansion.

And during lunch break Sachiko has gone back on Yumi's classroom but Yumi was absent according to her friends Takeshima Tsutako and Yamaguchi Mami.

"I'm sorry Rosa chinensis en bouton but Yumi was absent today" Takeshima Tsutako answered when Sachiko asked if Yumi was in the classroom.

"Did something happen to her?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"She has a cold and I didn't got the chance to see her since according to her mother she was asleep so I just send my regards and left"

Sachiko sighs in relief.

"Do you need something from her Rosa chinensis en bouton?" Mami asked.

"It's nothing I was just wondering if what happened to her since I didn't see her this morning" Sachiko answered "anyway thank you, I'll take my leave now"

"Why don't you pay her a visit at her house?" Tsutako suggested.

Sachiko stop on her tracks and faces Yumi's friends and with a smile she declined "I'm sorry but I can't do that"

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize again for my late update but I hope you enjoy this chapter because the end was still far...

It's only the beginning.

See you all again to my next update! ^_^


	4. Who will it be?

**A/N: **Hey there! miss me? hehe

Well here's my newest chapter and It took me a while again to think what to write anyway here it is!

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**IV**

**Who will it be?**

**

* * *

**

Everyone in the Yamayurikai watch Sachiko from the corner of their eyes as Sachiko silently listens to the meeting then sighs again for the fifth time already and even though she's participating in the meeting her heart wasn't into it.

"_Something is wrong with Sachiko today" _Eriko thought.

"_I wonder what happen" _Youko thought and glance at Sei secretly who was also looking at her way _"did you do something again?" _Youko asked through her eyes but Sei shook her head.

"Sachiko sama, would you like to have another tea?" Shimako asked that made the others gasped as they watch Sachiko's eyes become fierce but Shimako didn't budge and smiled understandingly at Sachiko whose eyes softened a little bit.

"Yes please" Sachiko answered and started scanning the papers in front of her then sighs again, it's been the second day that Yumi has been absent from school and Sachiko couldn't put herself in a relax mood not until she see's Yumi's smiling face again and even though it's just because of cold that Yumi was absent, she can't help herself but to worry and sighs in frustration.

Sachiko stood up from her seat that surprises the others and looks at her with questioning eyes "please excuse me but I have to leave early today" Sachiko announces and took her bag and look around "I'm sorry" Sachiko said and left the room without waiting for anyone to say a word.

After leaving the rose mansion Sachiko ended up in front of the statue of Maria sama and looks up at the statue solemnly _"you've been watching me since the day I entered this school and everyone has been asking you for guidance and some answers, I never ask for this before but right now I need some answers because I don't understand myself anymore lately"_ Sachiko said silently and closed her eyes _"please guide me and show me the right path to choose"_ Sachiko whispered.

"Sachiko" a soft voice called out to her from behind.

Sachiko smiles before turning slowly and faces her onee-sama.

"Gonkigenyo onee-sama" Sachiko said almost teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked worriedly.

Youko followed Sachiko because she knew that her petite soeur was troubled about something.

"It's nothing" Sachiko answered and avoided her onee-sama's eyes but Youko shook her head.

"Come with me and we will have a talk" Youko said firmly not wanting for Sachiko to protest.

Sachiko nodded and walks beside Youko until they reaches the green house.

"Now tell me what's wrong? Was Fukuzawa Yumi involved in this?" Sachiko looks at Youko agape "I know Fukuzawa Yumi but I don't know if what her role in your life was, since you're not saying anything about her"

"I see" Sachiko said and gaze at the red rose that was now blooming on the ground "Her name was Fukuzawa Yumi and I accidentally met her behind the school's gymnasium, she's lost and I was there so I help her to find her way" Sachiko said and a smile escape her lips before continuing her story "and she's a lot different from the other people that I've met before" Youko nodded but didn't say anything "she's the most honest person I've met in my entire life and every time I'm with her I could be my true self that I'm not afraid to show everyone for who I am and what I am, when she's around I felt like I was being guided to a new path of life which is entirely different for what I have been thought" Sachiko explained.

"So what's the problem?"

Sachiko's blue eyes sadden "one of my classmates will be asking Yumi to become her petite soeur" Sachiko answered "and it worries me"

"Worries you? What do you mean?"

"That Yumi might accept" Youko's brow twitch in confusion "well my classmate was sure of herself when she said that Yumi will surely accept her rosary"

"And you're telling me that you're giving up?" Sachiko didn't say anything that made Youko sigh "let's make it short Sachiko do you want Fukuzawa Yumi to become your soeur?"

"I don't know" Sachiko answered honestly.

"You don't know and yet you're afraid to lose Fukuzawa Yumi is that it?" Sachiko nodded "then give yourself a time to ponders on the things that has been happening around you before you decide" Youko advice _"but I hope if you find some answers it's not yet too late"_

-o-

Later that night...

Sachiko was in the music room in her house playing the piano when Yumi's smiling face suddenly entered her thoughts and remembered the day she met Yumi behind the gymnasium.

_Sachiko has just left the library and on her way to the rose mansion where the head quarters of the famous Yamayurikai was located when she decided to have a detour behind the school's gymnasium to avoid the other students who are watching her boldly, and there she saw a girl who was looking around as if looking for something._

_"Is something wrong?" Sachiko asked that surprises the girl._

"_Don't you ever..." the girl started to say but stops after seeing her._

"_I'm sorry if I surprised you like that" Sachiko said apologetically._

"_It's... umm... it's alright" the girl said while stammering and composed herself "just don't surprise me like that" Sachiko nodded._

"_I may sound redundant but is something wrong you look lost?"_

"_Yes I'm lost" the girl answered "I'm looking for the photography clubroom"_

"_You're a first year?"_

"_Yes"_

_"No wonder you got lost in this school" Sachiko said with a soft laugh that made the girl frown and she interpreted it that the girl was offended "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it only reminds me when I was a first year like you and got lost here in this place too" Sachiko explained that surprises her._

_"Did anyone appear to help you around?" the girl asked curiously but Sachiko shook her head._

_"I retraced my steps back into the school lobby and from there I look for a school map" Sachiko answered that made the girl smile._

_"If it isn't too much could you please show me the way to the photography club?"_

_"Of course" Sachiko answered and lead the way to the photography club, when they reach the club the girl thank her._

_"Thank you for the help Rosa Chinensis en bouton!" the girl said sincerely._

_"You know who I am?" Sachiko asked surprised._

_"Umm... how should I say it... you see most of the students of this school admires you and I've seen you many times before and everyone knows who you are" the girl explained in a rush._

_"I see" Sachiko said without smiling that scares the girl because Sachiko's blue eyes became fierce "Are you one of those students?" Sachiko asked almost in a whisper._

_"What do you mean Rosa Chinensis en bouton?"_

_"Are you one of those students that admire me?"_

_The girl shook her head before she answered._

_"I don't think so because I've only started attending this school for two weeks now and I'm still adjusting myself to my new surroundings and I... I really don't know you except for your name and looks and your position in this school" the girl answered with a smile "and I don't admire people just because of their looks or their standings in life, I admire people for who they are and what they are"_

_Sachiko look at the girl's brown eyes as she listens to her words and she saw honesty and kindness in it that she never saw before to anyone "You're so kind" she said but the girl shook her head._

_"I'm just being honest" the girl said._

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name?_

_"Uhuh"_

_"It's Fukuzawa Yumi"_

_"Fukuzawa Yumi" Sachiko sama repeated in a whisper "I'll be sure to remember it" she said with a smile and left Yumi in front of the photography clubroom._

Remembering that day it made Sachiko smile "Ah! I miss her!" Sachiko screams and her eyes became wide in realization when she finally found the answers she had been looking for at first she was just a smiling until it became a laugh.

-o-

The next day...

Yumi has just arrived at school that morning when someone called her name from behind and when she glance back she saw Kanina Shizuka the famous and beautiful diva of the Lillian Girls High School.

Yumi met Kanina Shizuka through Tsukiyama Minako, Mami's onee-sama when she pays Mami a visit at the news paper club and Kanina Shizuka was also there.

Since that day the two of them could be seen together at the library or at the music room when Shizuka needs to practice and Yumi pays her a visit to watch.

"Good morning Yumi san" Shizuka said giving Yumi her sweetest smile.

"Good morning Shizuka sama" Yumi replied and turn around after wearing her indoor shoes.

"Can I talk to you in private?" even though confused Yumi nodded and followed Shizuka and the two of them ended up at the empty music room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Yumi asked.

Shizuka turn around to face her and looks at her worriedly.

"I heard that you had been sick? How are you feeling now?"

"It's just a cold Shizuka sama there's no need to worry and I'm fine now"

"That's good to hear then" Shizuka said then looks at Yumi hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Yumi... I..." Shizuka stop and relax her pounding heart "will you become my soeur, Yumi?" Shizuka said looking straight at Yumi's eyes.

Yumi was stunned at what Shizuka had said and stared at the girl in disbelief while Shizuka pulled out the silver rosary from her pocket and shows it to Yumi.

"Yumi, will you be my petite soeur?" Shizuka repeated softly.

Yumi look at the rosary then turn her gaze at Shizuka who was watching her anxiously, then a sad smile was formed in her lips.

"I'm sorry Shizuka sama but I can't become your soeur" Yumi answered without looking away or avoided Shizuka's eyes.

"I see" Shizuka said teary eyed and stared blankly at the rosary in her hand "did you already accept someone else's rosary?" Yumi shook her head "then could you tell me the reason why you can't accept mine?"

"It's because of that person" Yumi answered mysteriously.

Shizuka looks at Yumi confused and Yumi leans forward and whispered something on Shizuka's ear that made the girl's eyes wide.

"Yumi that's..."

"I know but I can't help it, my heart belongs to her" Yumi admitted shyly.

Shizuka put her rosary back inside her pocket then hold Yumi's hand and smiled at the girl understandingly.

"I will support you up to the end and if ever the two of you become soeur and she made you cry I swear in Maria sama's name that I will take you away from her" Shizuka said with a smile.

"Thank you Shizuka sama"

"It's alright but I'm a little bit sad because you choose her over me"

"Well I just followed what my heart tells me" Yumi answered shrugging.

"But promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Stay happy"

"I will"

Shizuka hug Yumi tightly to hide the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

-o-

Sachiko was on her way to the classroom when she saw Yumi and Shizuka together while chatting with each other happily that stops her on her tracks as she watches the two girls.

Sachiko close her fist "no, I won't give up it's not too late yet" Sachiko whispered and cast away the negative thoughts that was starting to enter her mind, when Sachiko reaches the classroom she found Shizuka now sitting on her chair and without hesitation Sachiko stood in front of Shizuka's table who looks up at her confused "I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you have Yumi as your soeur because I'll be the one taking her" Sachiko declares not just in front of Shizuka but also in front of their classmates.

Shizuka stood from her seat while looking at Sachiko with a self satisfied smile "may the best girl win then" Shizuka replied and offered her hand to Sachiko.

"Yes" Sachiko answered and took Shizuka's hand and both girls shared a fired up glares before letting go and Sachiko walks towards her seat ignoring her classmates looking at her astonished.

"_I'm sorry Yumi but I can't let Sachiko san wins easily after you choose her over me" _Shizuka thought and glance at Minako who was grinning at her.

"This is big news" Minako whispered and started writing happily on her notebook.

-o-

After class that afternoon Minako gathered Mami and Tsutako at the newspaper clubroom and told the two girls about what happened between Sachiko and Shizuka.

"No way?" Mami asked in disbelief.

"Yes it happened right in front of everyone" Minako answered.

"So what do you want us to do Minako sama?" Tsutako asked.

"The newspaper club will publish this news and I want some information from the two of since you two were Yumi san's close friends"

Mami and Tsutako shared a look before looking back at Minako.

"Alright we will help" both girls answered in unison.

-o-

The next day the members of the Newspaper club started passing out the new release newspaper excitedly as they secretly observes the reaction of every students who reads the headline.

Mean while the heads of the Yamayurikai were gathered at the rose mansion while reading the Lillian's newspaper in astonishment.

After reading the newspaper Youko put it down on top of the table then sighs and look at the others with a smirk on her face "She did it" Youko said almost laughing now.

"Yes she did" Sei agreed grinning.

"Well that's Sachiko for you she really hates losing" Eriko added and the three of them started laughing.

-o-

When Yumi entered the gate of Lillian every student turn their gaze at her that confuses her _"what's going on?" _Yumi thought and walks slowly and stops in front of the statue of Maria sama when she saw Ogasawara Sachiko and Kanina Shizuka standing there and looking at her.

"Gonkigenyo Yumi" both girls said greeting her with their most pleasant smile that bewilders Yumi.

"_What on earth is going on here?" _Yumi's mind screams and from the corner of her eyes she saw the headline for that day's news.

**Rosa Chinensis en Bouton Ogasawara Sachiko and Lillian's Diva Kanina Shizuka was fighting over a first year student?**

**But who will it be that Fukuzawa Yumi would choose as her future onee-sama?**

**

* * *

****A/N:** Umm... let me explain one part of the story where Yumi whispered something in Shizuka's ear, well I'm obviously talking about Sachiko there...hehe

Anyway that's all for now!

I hope you enjoy and I ask everyone to have patience. ^_^

See you all again to my next update!


	5. Today's News!

**A/N: **Let's see what I should tell everyone this time...

What do you think huh?

Yes you the one who's reading this right now, so what do you think? Should I apologize again for not updating this story sooner? Well I'm not slacking off alright...

Well if I didn't update this story right away it only means that I'm updating my other story... you know the one with the title of Ghostly Experience of the Yamayurikai...

Yes, yes that's it... so, did you try reading it or not? But I hope you do because some of the readers of this story were also reading that story and they're enjoying it...

Right folks? [It's for the people reading the GEF]

Anyway I've said too much already...

So here it is another exciting chapter from me! Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**V**

**Today's News!  
**

**

* * *

**

After seeing the newspaper headline Yumi looks at Shizuka in wonder then turn her gaze at Sachiko confused then shook her head _"I don't understand what's going on" _Yumi thought.

"_She's troubled" _Sachiko and Shizuka thought at the same while watching Yumi's face that already showed different reactions.

"_What to do?" _Yumi asked in her mind when noticed that many students were starting to gather around them and it makes her agitated by the seconds.

"I'm sorry!" Yumi said in a loud voice and bowed her head and left in a hurry leaving the two girls with unreadable emotions while the other students that had gathered around them were shock.

"Did she just reject the two of them?" it was the question remained in the minds of every student as Yumi left.

Shizuka smiled secretly and tilt her head proudly in front of everyone _"you will have a hard time with me Sachiko san" _Shizuka said in her mind and glance at Sachiko who was also looking at her way with a smirk on her face.

"_Our battle has just begun Shizuka san" _Sachiko whispered.

-o-

When Yumi reaches her classroom all of her classmates turn their gaze at her in astonishment but Yumi ignores them and looks around until she found Mami who was smiling at her broadly.

Yumi closed her fist in frustration and approach Mami with fierce eyes and grab her friend's hand and drag her out of their classroom and the two of them ended up behind the school's gymnasium, Yumi faces Mami after letting go of the girl's hand but before she could say a word Mami hold out the new release newspaper in front of Yumi's face, Yumi grabs it and started reading the whole article.

_**Rosa chinensis en bouton Ogasawara Sachiko and the Lillian's Diva Kanina Shizuka was fighting over a first year?**_

_**But who will it be that Fukuzawa Yumi would choose as her future onee-sama?**_

_**By Tsukiyama Minako**_

Below the headline were a photo of her talking to Sachiko happily and another photo of her with Shizuka laughing at something.

"_Three day ago the Lillian's Diva Kanina Shizuka admitted that she will be taking Fukuzawa Yumi as her petite soeur but she didn't reveals if when will she do it, while Rosa Chinensis en Bouton Ogasawara Sachiko reveals yesterday morning not just to Kanina Shizuka but in front of everyone else that she too will be taking Fukuzawa Yumi as her petite soeur._

_And to make some things clear for everyone on how did this three met each other I asked two of Fukuzawa Yumi's closest friends and I'm not going to mention their names as they requested and now let's start first on how Fukuzawa Yumi met Kanina Shizuka._

"_So tell me how did Fukuzawa Yumi and Kanina Shizuka meet each other?" I asked._

"_The two of them met each other for the first time when Yumi pays me a visit in my club and Kanina Shizuka sama was also there, I don't know if what happened between the two of them after that but they could be seen together in the library and sometimes Yumi pays Kanina Shizuka sama a visit in the music room during practice" Yumi's friend answered._

"_How about Rosa chinensis en bouton how did the two of them meet each other?"_

"_According to Yumi's story she met Rosa chinensis en bouton behind the school's gymnasium when she got lost and Rosa chinensis en bouton helped her to find her way" another friend of Yumi answered._

"_Then what happened after that?"_

"_To tell you honestly Yumi was also confused if why all of a sudden Rosa chinensis en bouton has softened towards her"_

"_As Fukuzawa Yumi's friends does the two of you had any idea how she sees Ogasawara Sachiko and Kanina Shizuka?" _

"_For me I think Yumi sees Kanina Shizuka sama as a real older sister but there is something in their personality that doesn't match up and as for Rosa chinensis en bouton Yumi respects her and treats her the way she treats everyone else but with limitation"_

"_What about you?" I asked the other._

"_I once had a conversation with Yumi about Rosa chinensis en bouton and she told me that Rosa chinensis en bouton wasn't the kind of person who would choose her soeur in a whim and it makes me think that Yumi highly respects Rosa chinensis en bouton, and I think she also sees Rosa chinensis as a real older sister"_

"_Then again as Fukuzawa Yumi's friends whom are you going to choose for your friend?"_

"_We're sorry but we can't answer that because we're Yumi's friend and we don't choose for her, we respect Yumi's every decision as she respects ours"_

"_I see then could the two of you describe the real Fukuzawa Yumi for the readers of this newspaper?"_

"_Yumi and I had been together since kinder garden and she had been the apple of my eye since the day I met her"_

"_So you're saying you have romantic feelings towards your friend?" I asked chuckling._

"_That's not what I meant! Anyway what I meant is she became the apple of my I as my number one model for the photos I had been taking because Yumi was the most honest person that you would ever meet in your entire life and the truth is she sucks in telling lies but she's good in keeping secrets"_

"_And she's also dense sometimes though" the other friend added and both girls laugh in front of me but I could see the honesty on the every word they said about their friend._

"_But could you at least give a hint of whom will it be that she will choose as her future onee-sama?"_

"_Sorry we can't do that" the two girls answered in unison. _

Yumi looks at Mami astonished after she reads the article "this isn't true right?" Yumi asked Mami who smiled at her happily "Mami?"

"Oh come on Yumi, everything you reads in that newspaper were true" Mami answered putting both of her hands on her waist.

"But that's impossible"

Mami sighs.

"What part of the news that you don't want to believe?"

"That Sachiko sama wants me to become her petite soeur"

"Well I don't know how to answer that, but tell me whom are you going to choose between them?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know if what was really going on because I already rejected Shizuka sama's rosary yesterday morning when she asked me because of Sachiko sama since I can't imagine myself being someone else's petite soeur other than by Sachiko sama" Yumi answered and to her surprised Mami screams in delight while jumping happily.

"You said it! You finally said it!" Mami screams in delight.

"Mami, clam down" Yumi said and hold Mami in the shoulder.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy that you finally realize everything"

"But I'm still confused about Shizuka sama's action and for Sachiko sama choosing me as her soeur"

"Well there's only one answer for that"

"What?"

"You have to choose"

"But how am I supposed to do that? Sachiko sama wasn't asking me yet to become her petite soeur you know"

"That's easy" Mami answered mischievously and Yumi looks at her suspiciously.

"You're planning something?"

"We will have a plan or should I say a play and you have to follow the script" Yumi frowns "I'll pay you a visit on your house after my club activities"

"Alright" Yumi agreed and the two of them go back to their class when they heard the bell rings but before they entered the classroom Mami stops her "what?"

"Try avoiding Rosa chinensis en bouton for today including Shizuka sama"

"That's hard"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

-o-

Hours had passed...

Yumi sighs in relief after she reaches her home well it's hard for her to avoid Sachiko since the girl was almost everywhere she goes and luckily for her that Shizuka didn't show up because if she did Yumi will be definitely in big trouble.

After entering the house Yumi headed straight to her room and changes her clothes and waited for Mami to arrive.

After one hour of waiting Yumi heard the sound of the doorbell and she rushes to the front door to open it but she was stunned at the people standing outside because other than Mami, Tsutako, Shizuka and Toudo Shimako the current Rosa Gigantea en Bouton/classmate was also there.

"Mami?"

"Don't worry Tsutako and Shimako san knows already that you rejected Shizuka sama's rosary" Mami answered shrugging and glance at the others who nodded "I'll explain everything inside"

Yumi leads her guests to the living room and told them to take a seat and Yumi runs towards the kitchen to get everyone a snack, when she gets back at the living room she saw tons of papers on top of the center table.

"Sit down Yumi we will explain our play" Mami said and Yumi sit next toShizuka who smiled at her sweetly.

Mami gives Yumi a thick paper.

"What's this?" Yumi asked confused.

"That's the script for this play"

"Care to tell me why do we have to do this again?"

"Because you said that you're confused why would Rosa chinensis en bouton wants you to become her soeur"

"Well that can be answered after she asked me, right?"

"But it's no fun" Shizuka answered that made Yumi frowns.

"No fun?"

"Yes because I can't let Sachiko san wins easily, I still have my pride to teach her a few lessons that winning isn't always that easy"

"Shizuka sama, why are you doing this? Was it because I choose her over you?" Shiizuka shook her head.

"I just want to send her a message, a very personal message which is you're not allowed to know" Shizuka answered seriously.

"Alright I'll accept your reasoning but what about Shiamko san?" Yumi asked glancing at the beautiful girl.

"I'm here to help because I'm a little bit worried for Sachiko sama and Mami asked me to participate in this little play of hers" Shimako answered.

"Well I asked Shimako san to participate in this to gain access around the rose mansion without being suspicious" Mami explained.

"Fine" Yumi said with a sigh and Mami started explaining the play for making Sachiko a little bit anxious towards Shizuka.

"That's satisfying" Shizuka said with a smirk after Mami explained the plan.

"It is indeed and I can't wait to see how things will turn out" Shimako added.

"What do you say Yumi?" Mami asked.

"Well it was indeed a nice plan but I'm feeling a little bit sad for Sachiko sama for doing this to her"

"Stop!" Shizuka said and faces Yumi and hold Yumi on the shoulder "you have to do this Yumi if you truly wanted to become Sachiko san's petite soeur because I'm telling you as early as this, getting yourself involved with Sachiko san's life was hard and painful and you have to be strong up to the end"

"Shizuka sama was right Yumi san" Shimako said and Yumi nodded.

"Alright I'll do it" Yumi said with conviction that made the others smile.

"Then we will begin tomorrow on our play" Mami said and everyone agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Are you mad?

I hope you're not but I'm pretty sure that some readers are because their excitement has been suddenly cuts off...

Well don't worry the next chapter was on its way but of course I have to post this first.

well I'm cutting it off here because I have some urgent business that needs to attend to, I know that this chapter might be cliff hanger but I ask you all to have patience because things would lighten up at the next chapter..hehehe

So see you all again to my next update and don't worry if I'm able to write tonight I will post it right away... just for you whoever you are who is currently reading this authors note.. hahahaha!

Anyway that's a promise! and I always keeps my promise.


	6. The Kiss eh!

**A/N: **Hehehe... sorry to keep you all waiting!

but here it is now as promised... ^_^

Wait! before you read the contents of this chapter let me clear some things first in the chapter five, it's about the play and plan well Mami was planning to make Sachiko feels anxious right? so to make her plans work Mami created a script so in other words it's like a play were Yumi, Shizuka, Shimako and Tsutako needs to act.

Anyway I will edit chapter five to make things more clearly... sorry I just noticed now.

Oh well I myself enjoyed this chapter and i hope you too!

And here it comes the most exciting and lovable chapter!

Happy reading!

* * *

**VI**

**The Kiss... eh?**

**

* * *

**

Yumi looks at her wrist watch after getting off the bus in the bus stop, it was already seven fifteen _"according to Mami, Sachiko sama usually arrives at this time" _Yumi thought while looking around until a black Mercedes stops in front of the Lillian's gate and Ogasawara Sachiko get's off from the car "just right in time" she whispered and walk towards Sachiko who was now looking at her with a pleasant smile "gonkigenyo Rosa Chinensis en Bouton" Yumi said politely and bowed her head that shocks Sachiko _"I'm sorry for doing this Sachiko sama but I have to follow the script" _Yumi said silently and look at Sachiko "please excuse me" Yumi added and left Sachiko who was still shock.

"_What's that all about?" _Sachiko asked astonished and followed Yumi in a hurry to have a talk with the girl but before she reaches the statue of Maria sama where Yumi had stop and pray, she saw Shizuka came out from another path and approach Yumi, and without noticing Sachiko's eyes became fierce while staring at Shizuka.

As if sensing that someone was looking at her Shizuka looks around until her serious black eyes found Sachiko's piercing blue eyes, Shizuka gives Sachiko a self satisfied smile to teased the well known ice princess then turn her gaze to Yumi who was now done with her prayer and about to leave when Shizuka called her.

Yumi turn around slowly to face Shizuka "gonkigenyo Shizuka sama" Yumi said with her sweetest smile that irritates Sachiko and watch the two girls in front of her with closed fist and red face because of anger and jealousy.

"_What's with this different treatment? Yumi didn't call me by name earlier and why is she calling Shizuka san by her first name?" _Sachiko asked in silence.

"Gonkigenyo Yumi, are you on your way to your class now?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes"

"Is it alright if I walk you there?"

"Of course" Yumi answered happily.

Before leaving Shizuka glance at Sachiko as if saying _"you better move fast Sachiko san or you'll lose"_

-o-

Shizuka and Yumi headed straight to the music room instead of going to Yumi's classroom.

"How did it go?" Mami asked excitedly after they entered the room that surprises Yumi "I came to school earlier than usual" Mami said before Yumi could ask question.

"If you're there you'll definitely enjoys the sight of Sachiko san" Shizuka answered with a broad smile.

"Really?"

Shizuka nodded "she's mad at me now and at the same time jealous"

"No way? Our play it really works?"

"Yes it did" Yumi answered with a sigh "but I'm still troubled for doing this to Sachiko sama"

"But aren't you happy to know that she's being jealous?" Mami asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well I am" Yumi admitted.

"Then stop complaining and just follow the script because what we're doing now was for you"

"I hope you're right"

"Trust me"

"So what's the next step?" Shizuka asked.

"Now we're done for making Rosa Chinensis en Bouton jealous and it's time for Shimako san to play her role" Mami answered maliciously "and your part Yumi will be after class this afternoon, and don't forget to follow the script"

Yumi nodded and scan the script that Mami had given her last night.

-o-

Youko and Eriko watches Shimako silently as the girl pace back and forth in front of them, when Youko and Eriko arrived at school they were drag by Shimako to the green house saying that she needs to talk to them in private.

Shimako stop then sigh and started to pace back and forth again which made Eriko stood up losing her patience and hold Shimako on the shoulder.

"Stop pacing back and forth" Eriko said.

"What is it that you want to talk about Shimako?" Youko asked.

"I have a little problem"

"Was it about Sei?" both Youko and Eriko asked in unison but Shimako shook her head.

"It's not about onee-sama it's about Sachiko sama and Yumi san"

Youko and Eriko frowns.

"What about them?" Youko asked.

"Before the release of the Newspaper Yumi san had already rejected Shizuka sama's rosary..." Shimako started that bewilders the two heads of the Yamayurikai "and Shizuka sama has just played along when Sachiko sama declares that she will be taking Yumi san as her soeur and before Sachiko sama had said it Yumi san had already chosen her as her future onee-sama"

"Wait, wait" Youko said raising both of her hands in confusion "let's make it more clear because there are some parts that I don't understands" Shimako nodded and waited for Youko to ask her questions "first you said that Fukuzawa Yumi rejected Kanina Shizuka's rosary right?" Shimako nodded "when did it happen?"

"The day that Yumi san had come back to school after having a cold to be precise that was the other day"

"And that day also Sachiko declared that she will be taking Fukuzawa Yumi as her soeur?" Eriko asked.

"Yes"

"And you're telling us that Fukuzawa Yumi choose Sachiko over Kanina Shizuka before this news was released?" Youko asked.

"Yes" Shimako answered with smile.

Youko and Eriko shared surprised glances then look back at Shimako.

"How did you know all of this?" Youko asked.

"I had a talk with Yamaguchi Mami san one of my classmates and a close friend of Yumi san too and with Shizuka sama and they told me the whole story and they asked me for help"

"Help in what?" Eriko asked.

"To ease the doubts in Yumi san's mind and to make Sachiko sama a little bit anxious towards Shizuka sama, well Shizuka sama's reason was to teach Sachiko sama a lesson that winning wasn't always that easy"

"And you expect us to help?" Youko asked.

"Yes" Shimako answered truthfully "because if I ask my onee-sama for help she would only make things worse and the truth is she's the very key to make this plan work"

"There's no problem with me getting myself involved in this because this is interesting and everybody knows that I love interesting events like this but what about you Youko?" Eriko asked.

"If it's for my petite soeur's well being why not" Youko answered which makes Shimako sighs in relief "so what do you want us to do?"

Shimako explained the plans and the two girls nodded.

"That would be easy" Eriko said and Youko nodded.

-o-

Sachiko drums her fingers agitated on top of the table while looking around, she was alone inside the Rose Mansion and it was already seven thirty in the morning but the other members of the Yamayurikai hadn't arrive yet _"what's taking them so long?"_ she asked in silence "and what's with Yumi today? Did she already accept Shizuka san's rosary?" Sachiko whispered then shook her head.

"_No it can't be, there's no way she would do that"_ the positive part of her thought answered.

"How sure you are? You haven't had the chance to talk to Yumi ever since the day she had been absent?" the negative side of her thought asked.

"_Instinct"_ her positive thought answered.

"What on earth am I doing talking to myself like this?" Sachiko said out loud in frustration.

"Well that's what other people calls insanity" a chuckling voice of Rei said when the door opened.

"How long had you been listening there?" Sachiko asked sharply and with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! don't throw your anger at me I just arrived alright and the only words I heard were _what on earth am I doing talking to myself like this_" Rei answered imitating Sachiko's voice in the last part of her sentence "what's your problem anyway?" Rei asked and took her seat in front of Sachiko which is on the opposite side of the table "was it about Fukuzawa Yumi? Or about what you said at the Lillian's Newspaper?"

"It's Yumi" Sachiko answered that made Rei frowns.

"Care to tell me if what's the problem? Because our onee-sama's wasn't saying anything about the article that the newspaper club has released yesterday and you weren't even saying a word about it?"

"I didn't had the chance to talk to Yumi yesterday after the newspaper was released that's why I didn't say anything about the article and this morning Yumi treated me differently"

"What do you mean by treated you differently?"

"She called me Rosa Chinensis en Bouton" Sachiko answered with a sigh that confuses Rei.

"But that's who you are and that's how you are called by the first year students except of course for Shimako and Yoshino"

"You don't understand Rei"

"What is it that I don't understand?"

"Yumi calls me by my name after I asked her to but today she called me by my title in this school and she treated me formally unlike Shizuka san, which Yumi calls by her name and I saw her talking to Shizuka san happily and it makes me worried"

"Worried?"

"That she must have accepted Shizuka san's rosary that she choose Shizuka san over me"

Rei stared at Sachiko astonished because she never seen Sachiko before like this but at the same it makes her happy for her friend because Sachiko was starting to change for good that she could now voice out what she truly feels unlike before.

"But it's just doubts right?"

"Yes"

"Then stop worrying and talk to Fukuzawa Yumi and asked her to become your petite soeur just like what you've said to Kanina Shizuka" Rei advice and Sachiko looks at her with doubts in her eyes "what's with that look?" Rei asked then shook her head "you know the Ogasawara Sachiko I know doesn't know how to back down on every challenge or trials she faces unless she knew for sure that she would lose at the end"

Sachiko smiled at Rei "you're right"

After having that talk Sachiko tried to find Yumi but to no avail because Yumi was nowhere to be found during the breaks and even her classmates doesn't know if where did she go.

-o-

Shimako, Yumi and Tsutako looks at each other.

"Ready?" Shimako asked her two companions when they reach the front door of the Rose Mansion after class that afternoon.

"Yes" Yumi and Tsutako answered in unison and Shimako opened the door, with pounding hearts Yumi and Tsutako followed Shimako inside until they finally reach the door to the room where the members of the Yamayurikai was having their meetings.

Yumi gasped for air when Shimako turned the door knob and opened the door.

Every members of the Yamayurikai turn their gaze at the door when it opened and their eyes became wide in surprised except for Youko and Eriko after they saw the person standing behind Shimako at the doorway it was the not so famous first year that has been linked to their Ogasawara Sachiko and the school's Diva Kanina Shizuka it was none other than Fukuzawa Yumi.

"Sorry I'm late" Shimako said while looking around apologetically and her eyes stop at her onee-sama Satou Sei.

"It's alright Shimako but it seems that you've brought guests with you today?" Sei asked while looking at Shimako with searching eyes.

"Ah! Yes they're my classmates and they're here to take some pictures and to observe the members of the Yamayurikai for future references and Youko sama and Eriko sama had already agreed on it" Shimako said turning her gaze to the owners of the mentioned names.

"Yes we allowed Shimako san to let her classmates come and observes us on today's meeting" Eriko said.

Sachiko looks at Rei who shrugged while Sei looks at Youko and Eriko suspiciously.

"_Something is going on" _Sei thought but couldn't figure out if what it was.

"Let them sit Shimako" Youko said and Shimako assist Yumi and Tsutako to their seats.

After taking her seat Yumi looks around secretly and caught Satou Sei's eyes watching her with interest that makes Yumi shivers then turn her gaze towards Sachiko who was looking at her furiously.

Yumi looks up when someone serves her tea and saw another first year just like her it was Shimazu Yoshino the petite soeur of Hasekura Rei.

"Thanks" Yumi said with a smile and Yoshino just nodded and left her to serve Tsutako a tea who was sitting next to her.

"Let's begin with today's meeting" Youko said as she looks around.

"We're not beginning any meetings today until we clear some things first" Sei announces and stood up from her seat.

"_The show begins now just like how Mami san predicted" _Shimako thought as she watch her onee-sama secretly then glance at Youko and Eriko who also nodded _"it's all up to you now Yumi san"_

The plan that Mami had prepared for Shimako to do was to gain Youko and Eriko's trust and approval then arouse Sei's curiosity to the fullest because Mami knew that Sei's curiosity would never subside until the truth comes out even if it means forcing someone to spill it, and Yumi has to be strong to fight the urge to tell the truth unless Sachiko would speak out first.

Sei looks around at the faces that are now looking at her confused.

"What are you trying to say Sei?" Youko asked calmly.

"What I'm trying to say is that something is going on around here" Sei answered slowly and left her seat to walk around until she stops behind Yumi's chair who fidgeted in surprised when Sei suddenly leans forward "am I not right Fukuzawa Yumi san?" Sei asked.

"I'm sorry Rosa Gigantea but I don't know what you're talking about" Yumi answered calmly _"good answer myself!" _Yumi's mind screams.

"Is that so" Sei said again and look at Sachiko who was looking at them with her piercing blue eyes "but how about Sachiko?" Sei asked and put her hand around Yumi's shoulder that only made Sachiko even angrier.

"_She's mad now definitely mad" _everyone thought.

"So do you have something to say Sachiko?" Sei asked teasingly but Sachiko didn't say a word _"hmm... Sachiko was controlling herself well"_ Sei thought but she still have one more card in her sleeves and it will surely makes Sachiko speak, and with a flirtatious grin Sei turn her head to Fukuzawa Yumi who stands up from her seat when Sei was about to kiss her in the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumi asked astonished.

"Nothing really I just want to try flirting with you" Sei answered and straightened her back that made the others gasped as she approach Yumi again but before Sei could reach Yumi they heard a loud bang, someone had hit the table hard and when they turn their gaze to its source they saw Sachiko standing with her dangerous eyes and her face had turn red because of anger.

"That's enough Rosa Gigantea!" Sachiko shouted in angry voice that shocks everyone.

"_This is it! Mami's plan had work!" _Yumi, Tsutako and Shimako's mind screams at the same time.

Sachiko walks towards Yumi and Sei and without a word Sachiko grabs Yumi's hand and drags her out of the room that made Youko, Eriko, Shimako and Tsutako sighs in relief.

"It's up to them now" Youko said.

"Yes Youko sama" Shimako agreed with a smile.

Sei, Rei and Yoshino stared at the others in disbelief then eyes started to narrow in suspicions.

"We will explain everything alright so don't look at us like that" Youko said raising one of her hand to calm Sei, Rei and Yoshino "just calm down and listen"

-o-

After being drag to the first floor of the Rose Mansion Yumi found herself being pinned on the wall by Sachiko's hands and she couldn't move because Sachiko was much stronger than her.

"Sachiko... sama?" Yumi asked.

"Oh! So now you're calling me Sachiko sama huh?" Sachiko asked with blazing eyes in anger while staring down at her "what's your game Yumi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sachiko sama"

"Really Yumi? You don't?" Sachiko asked softly then rested her head on Yumi's fore head making their faces too close to each other.

"Yes" Yumi answered softly looking at Sachiko's blue eyes that softened a little bit "so why don't you tell me?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko smile "I will..." Sachiko started to say then move her face more closely to Yumi's.

"_W... wha... what? Is she going to kiss me?" _Yumi's mind screams in panic but to Yumi's disappointment Sachiko move away then turn around which made Yumi loses her patience and grab Sachiko's hand who was surprised and before Sachiko could react Yumi tiptoed to even her and Sachiko's height then kiss Sachiko in the lips, Sachiko protested and tried to free herself but Yumi wraps her arm around the girl's small waist to prevent her from moving away.

When Sachiko felt Yumi's lips on hers she was surprised and wanted to step back but when she felt Yumi's arms wraps around her waist preventing her from moving away, she gives in and kissed Yumi back passionately and hold Yumi's face to deepen the kissed they share at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **So how's that as an apology for rushing chapter five? hehe

Anyway you have to wait for a few more days for the update of this story because I have to update my GEF too you know, because some readers are waiting if what happens to my heroines there...

But I truly hope that you enjoy! ^_^

See yah!

Good night!


	7. And so they became soeur

**A/N: **Happy reading! ^_^

And have a nice day!

* * *

**VII**

**And so they became soeur...**

**

* * *

**

Yumi stared at the ceiling of her room blankly when she remembered what happened earlier between her and Sachiko at the Rose Mansion.

_Yumi let go of Sachiko after that passionate kissed they shared and both of them stared at each other surprised._

"_I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to do that" Yumi said apologetically then left in a hurry leaving Sachiko confused._

"Ah! I'm such an idiot!" Yumi screams in frustration and sits up on her bed, and touch her lips unconsciously then a smile was form "but Sachiko sama's lips were so soft and sweet" Yumi whispered "idiot! What am I thinking? How am I supposed to face Sachiko sama now?" she said while hitting her face with the pillow.

Meanwhile at the Ogasawara Mansion, Sachiko was standing at the veranda of her room staring at the dark sky while thinking about the kissed she shared with Yumi that afternoon at the Rose Mansion "what does she meant by she doesn't mean to do it?" she asked herself confused "I have to talk to her tomorrow" she said with conviction but her expression changes right away in disappointment when she remembered that the next day was the start of weekend and she needs to wait for two days before she could have a talk with Yumi.

-o-

Monday morning Lillian Girls High School 8:00, Sachiko was standing near the school's front gate while looking around impatiently, she's waiting for Yumi to arrive because the two of them needs to talk.

Monday morning Lillian Girls High School 8:00, Yumi arrives at the back gate of the school while looking around cautiously, she's trying to avoid Sachiko because she doesn't know what to say or do if they see each other.

Nine o'clock Yumi was able to reach her classroom without encountering Sachiko on her way, while Sachiko gives up in waiting for Yumi and headed to her own class when she heard the bell rings but she haven't given up yet.

It was lunch break when Sachiko showed up in Yumi's class and Shimako was the one who faces her "where's Yumi?" Sachiko asked without smiling, she didn't even bother greeting Shimako.

"She's not here, she already left in a hurry when the bell rings for the lunch break" Shimako answered.

"If she comes back please tell her that I'm looking for her"

"I will" Shimako answered and watch Sachiko left before looking down at Yumi who was silently crouching on the floor "Sachiko sama was gone now"

Yumi stood up stretching her arms in relief "thanks for your help Shimako san" Yumi said smiling and about to go back to her seat when Mami and Tsutako blocks her way.

"You're coming with us" Mami declared and drag her out of the room followed by Shimako and Tsutako and the four of them ended up inside the empty music room which became their hiding place ever since the day that Mami created a plan on making Sachiko feels anxious towards Shizuka.

Tsutako lock the door and Mami told her to sit down on the chair provided for her and the three girls stands in front of her "now tell us what happened after you were drag by Rosa Chinensis en Bouton out of the student council room" Mami said.

"Sachiko sama, didn't offer her rosary" Yumi said avoiding the searching eyes of the three girls "so I don't have an onee-sama yet"

"That's what happened?" Mami asked.

"Yes"

"You're hiding something else" Tsutako said fixing her glasses while looking at her.

"No I'm not"

"Then why didn't you return with Rosa Chinensis en Bouton on the room if nothing happened between the two of you?"

"It's because I remembered that I have to go home early that day"

"You're not good at lying Yumi" Mami said and shook her head "just tell us what happened"

"Like I've said nothing happened" Yumi said calmly _"of course I can't tell you three that I kissed Sachiko sama and that's the real reason why we didn't had the chance to talk" _Yumi thought.

"If nothing happened between you and Sachiko sama then why is that Sachiko sama has been spacing out after she returned to the room?" Shimako asked.

"I don't know" Yumi answered then shrug.

"_She's definitely hiding something" _the three girls thought.

"Then why are you hiding from Rosa Chinensis en bouton?" Mami asked.

"I'm not hiding, I just don't want to talk or see her right now" Yumi answered avoiding everyone's eyes then looks at her wrist watch "are we done now? Because am hungry now"

"I think it is wrong to force Yumi san to answer our questions right now, so why don't we let her off today?" Shimako suggested to the two girls "and I'm pretty sure that Yumi san had a personal reason for not telling us what happened between her and Sachiko sama" Shimako added and winked at Yumi secretly.

"_Thank you Shimako san" _Yumi's mind screams.

"Alright" Mami agreed "but you still owe us an explanation" she said to Yumi.

"I'm not going to explain anything because nothing happened"

"We will force it out on you one of this day's"

"Whatever" Yumi said and stood from her seat.

-o-

After class that afternoon Yumi left Lillian through the back gate but as soon as her foot steps out of the school's gate a man and a woman in black suit block her way, surprised Yumi step back and turn around to run back inside the school premises but Sachiko was now standing at the school's gate blocking her way while looking at her furiously.

"_O...oh! I'm in trouble"_ Yumi thought.

"You can't escape me now Yumi" Sachiko said with a smirk on her face, Yumi straightened her back but didn't say anything "I want to talk to you"

"About?"

"About us" Sachiko answered calmly.

"About us" Yumi repeated then smiled at Sachiko mischievously then frowns "what is it that you want to talk about?"

"We can't talk here"

"But I have to hurry home today" Yumi reasoned out.

"Enough with your excuses Yumi, I had enough!" Sachiko said in a loud voice losing her patience, Yumi flinch at Sachiko's loud voice "sorry" Sachiko said in a low a voice.

"It's alright" Yumi said.

"I just want to clear some things about us" Sachiko said calmly this time, Yumi nodded.

"Lead the way to the place where you want us to talk" Yumi said and followed Sachiko as she goes back inside the school.

Sachiko stops behind the school's gymnasium then faces Yumi "do you remember this place?" Sachiko asked.

"_How can I forget, this is the place where everything begins" _Yumi's mind answered but she didn't voice it out "I do" she answered instead with a frown "what about it?"

"Because this is the place where I first met you" Sachiko answered "I will be asking you personal questions and I want you to be honest with me the way you did when we first met here"

"Alright" Yumi answered with pounding heart as she waited for Sachiko to ask her questions.

"Why did you do it?" Sachiko asked.

"Did what?" Yumi asked innocently but she knew too well if what was Sachiko is talking about.

"The kiss" Sachiko answered blushing but didn't look away.

"I really don't know myself if why I did that" Yumi answered honestly "maybe I just acted on a whim"

"Do you have any idea if what might be the consequences on what you've done?"

"I don't" Yumi admitted and look down.

"Look at me Yumi" Sachiko ordered softly and when Yumi looks up Sachiko kissed her, at first Yumi was surprised but later on wrap her arms around Sachiko's neck and responded on the kiss.

When their lips separated Yumi smiled at Sachiko mischievously "Sachiko sama, do you have any idea if what might be the consequences for kissing me?" Yumi asked in a husky voice.

"I don't" Sachiko answered "do you?" Yumi shook her head "tell me Yumi do you have feelings for me?"

"You mean like love?" Yumi asked and Sachiko nodded "I don't know because we've only been together for almost two weeks" Yumi answered frowning.

"And yet we already kissed each other not just once but twice" Sachiko said smiling happily.

"You're right" Yumi agreed chuckling then looks up at Sachiko's blue eyes seriously "let's take it slowly and study our feelings for each other before we decide, will you agree?"

"I will but with one condition"

"What condition?"

"Accept my rosary" Sachiko answered that silences Yumi and looks away "did you accept Shizuka san's rosary?" Sachiko asked worriedly that made Yumi looks back at Sachiko and she almost laugh when she saw the anxiety in Sachiko's eyes "Yumi?"

Yumi tiptoed and kiss Sachiko "I won't be kissing you now if I already accepted Shizuka sama's rosary right?" Yumi asked after the kiss which made Sachiko smile.

"You're right I didn't thought of that" Sachiko admitted "so, will you accept my rosary Yumi?" Yumi let go of Sachiko and step back to give space between them.

"Yes" Yumi answered and accepted Sachiko's rosary as the older girl put it around her neck.

"_My name is Fukuzawa Yumi, I'm sixteen years old and a first year student at Lillian Girls High School and right now I am Rosa Chinensis en Bouton Ogasawara Sachiko's petite soeur and this is the beginning of my story"_

_

* * *

_**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: **Hey are you surprised? hehe

Don't worry it's just the end of the first part of the whole story, there's still a continuation to this you know but you have to wait for it.

It was entitled **Confession...**

By the way for all the readers I apologize if I mess up some of the grammars because my field of work wasn't in grammar checking...hehehe, and I ask you all to please bear with me.

But if you asked me about drugs and diseases etc. I could answer that, but don't you ever dare ask me about math because I hate numbers and computations and it's so funny that I survive for four years in college because my major subjects during those time were chemistry and everyone knows that chemistry has a lot of computation.

But here I am now a license holder... maybe next time I'll tell you all my real profession.

I hope you enjoy!

See you again at **Confession... ^_^  
**


End file.
